


【toothcup】但是他没有

by spiralamadeus



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: Summary：他没接住他。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Kudos: 4





	【toothcup】但是他没有

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:《驯龙高手》牙杯cp向，BE，主要角色死亡

1.

Hiccup总会想起他们见的第一面，他看进那只翠绿色的眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔塌缩成小小一团，愤怒、不甘、绝望和被伤害的惑然，情绪变成色彩，又变成味道和气味，在舌苔和鼻腔留下苦涩的感觉，那凶猛的造物闭上眼，他割开缚它的绳。

他以为自己会死，但是他没有。

2.

那是Hiccup第一次认识到龙与维京人以往认识的有多么不同，那些在图谱里永远只关乎死的生物实际上多么富有生命，它们会打滚，会察言观色，会喜欢被挠下巴，被讨好，生气的时候也会像小孩子一样遮住自己的眼睛，打着呼噜耍小脾气，他们聪明也温柔，就像人。

他坐在Toothless的尾巴上和他一起飞，手里紧紧地抓着粗糙改装的尾翼帮它手动调整方向。夜煞激动地飞过树林和矮矮的崖壁，然后临照在水面之上，掠过湖泊，激起一长串笔直的水花。Hiccup看着自己的倒影，头发被风吹得乱七八糟，误以为自己自由了的夜煞狠狠地甩下他，他跌进水里，被浸湿的那个瞬间才后知后觉在自己脸上荡开的笑容。

他以为自己会害怕，但是他没有。

3.

他们磨合起来得心应手，虽然在一开始的时候不免会撞上几块礁石，把几块森林抹得光秃秃，但他们做的很好，那些飞行和拱门状的岩石，奇形怪状的云朵，冷冷的风从他的耳后绕过，把他的头发绕指玩弄，那家伙会攀升，急降，飞快地旋转，把他吓个半死，再把彼此逗笑。一切都很好、很好，直到Toothless为了他以身涉险，隐藏在火山底的巨龙现身，而他失去了一条腿。

火焰从他身后熊熊燃起，热度疯狂地灼烧着他的后背，几乎和极度的寒冷一个滋味——死亡。Toothless被光亮刺激地缩成一个小点的眼睛凝视着他，随着他下落的轨迹俯冲而来，Hiccup不无幽默地觉得这简直就是救公主于危难之中的王子，他陷进火里，橙色红色最终在他的视网膜上烙成纯白，然后黑色接住了他。

他以为自己会绝望，但是他没有。

4.

他们和鲸鱼同游，从碎骨龙阔张的巨翅下穿过，越过高山和高不可及的云，然后双双回落。Hiccup脱身而下，有时候闭上眼，单纯地享受势不可挡的坠落感，有时候睁开，观察着四散而去的云雾和傻里傻气的龙。他转一个又一个的圈，然后伸出手去触碰黑色的鳞片，Toothless长久地低鸣，Hiccup把耳朵贴在大家伙的胸膛上，听那里面无尽的回响。

一开始Hiccup还坚持坐在Toothless身上一起飞，后来玩得疯了，他做了滑翔服，飞在云朵之上的时候，他觉得自己是条龙。

但他不是，他甚至不是尾翼残缺的Toothless，自由和他的生命一样短暂。

他以为自己拥有天空，但是他没有。

5.

和Toothless认识的第四个年头，Hiccup失去了他的父亲。

这件事情发生地让所有人都措手不及，前一秒还唱着歌要送给爱妻一只金指环的高大男人，此刻竟然躺在地上一睡不起，没有金指环，也没有词句漂亮的诗歌，只有软绵绵耷着的手，被冰块和死亡牵着，他的父母才刚刚团聚。

他让Toothless滚开，手掌再次抵上他的前额却是因为嫌恶和绝望，Valka劝他，她说，你知道这不是他的错。

我知道，Hiccup在心里说，是我错了，是我不够好。

他软弱、依赖他人、逃避责任、情绪化、理想主义，他重新带上头盔，像穿上另一副面孔，那面孔坚毅、独立、有担当、理智务实，那是一张首领的脸，下面埋着一个自我厌恶的少年。

他回到博克岛，就像每一个威风凛凛的酋长应该做的那样打败了对手，Toothless小心翼翼地吻他的脸颊，Hiccup挠挠他的下巴，轻微地笑了，但他的眼睛在哭泣。没人看得出来。

他以为他和Toothless是一体的，但他错了。

6.

Toothless遇到了一只同类——一只光煞，脖颈修长，姿态雅致端庄，和作为Alpha的Toothless简直是天作之合。Hiccup躲在草丛里帮Toothless出招，胳膊腿滑稽的不听使唤，和求爱屡屡碰壁的夜煞简直一模一样，他抹了把自己的脸，觉得可笑又悲惨，也不知道是为了自己还是自己的龙。

“你知道他不可能一直在这里的，”Astrid担忧地看他，“是时候学会放手了。”

放手？那这些寻找是为了什么？这些迁徙，这些大动干戈？Hiccup很想问些什么，但是千言万语汇成无言以对，远方的月大而亮，慷慨地用光辉填满了这沉默的空隙，Astrid站起身，无奈地掸了掸身上的草屑，“这次结束之后我和Eret就要结婚了，答应我你一定会来。”

Hiccup微笑着点头，只觉得月亮圆得像Toothless困惑时瞪大的眼球。

“我以为他爱——”

风刮走了答案。

7.

Hiccup脱身而下。

风绕过他的耳后，浪花在他背后激烈地拍打着礁石，发出空洞的巨响，他想起一次坠落，三次俯冲，无数次的飞行，他想起云朵闪电和讨人厌的礁石，他想起最开始并且幻想最结束，他想起与龙为敌的博克岛和与龙为友的博克岛，他想起父亲，然后想起死亡，最后想起自由。

Hiccup张开双臂。

他以为他会接住他。

END


End file.
